


Follow My Instructions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Follow My Instructions

Being apart this often was killing your sex life with Spencer, so after nearly a week of not seeing each other and then jumping each other upon his return, you set up a system - or maybe not a system so much as a decision to make sure that you could still keep your “sex life” going during the times when he was away.

Spencer had been home for a sum total over maybe 12 hours over the past two weeks with cases coming into the BAU at lightning speed. Both times he’d come home, he’d only had enough energy to fall into bed and say hello before falling asleep as you wrapped your arms around him. 

While you’d had short conversations and exchanged a few texts, you’d basically resorted to using your trusty vibrator to give yourself a few hollow orgasms - the kind that did the job but were completely unsatisfying. But thank the gods Spencer was coming home in a few hours, and something came over him. What was it? You had no idea, but he’d sent you some instructions.

S: We’re wrapping up now. Should be home in about 8 hours. I need you to do something for me. Set an alarm for every hour for the next 8 hours. When the alarm rings, touch yourself for two minutes and then stop. No coming. I want you desperate when I come home.

Y/N: Baby, I’m already desperate. It’s been two weeks. More than two weeks! Like three. See? I’m losing time I’m so desperate!

S: See you in eight hours ;)

Would Spencer know if you didn’t follow his instructions?

Maybe, maybe not, but you were going to follow his instructions anyway. As you set each alarm for the next seven hours while reaching into your pajama pants and slipping your index finger in between your folds. A few moans escaped you before you realized that two minutes had passed and removed your finger.

The next three hours went by in a blur. You did in fact have a a few things you needed to do - laundry, dishes, watch The Avengers for the 100th time - you know, important shit. Just as Spencer had instructed, you touched yourself every time the alarm went off, bringing yourself to the brink easily within a couple minutes and feeling frustratingly unsatisfied as you pulled your hand away. 

Each hour after that was almost to the point of painful, just underneath that threshold. After you removed your hand each time, you texted Spencer, desperately needing an update as to when he’d be home.

When the alarm went off for what would hopefully be the final time, you re-read Spencer’s last message as you slipped your fingers inside your sex. You were so worked up and so desperate for release that you hadn’t heard Spencer turn the key in the lock. He was slightly early. Thank god. “Oh my god, you’re home. Thank you lord.”

A smile stretched across his face, part joy, part smirk. “How are you?”

“You know how I am!” You cried, laughing as you pointed to your tank top, your hardened nipples pushing up against the fabric. “I am so desperate.”

He sauntered across the room and pulled of his tie. He looked well-rested. Maybe they had caught the guy last night and today had just been paperwork and traveling - you’d ask later. Wrapping his arm around the small of your back, he pulled you in and brought his face to yours, millimeters away, his stubble rubbing against your cheek as he pressed a kiss to your neck. “Spence, I’m all for foreplay for the most part, but right now, I’m just so beyond that.” 

Your cocky, pain-in-the-ass laughed against you, his rumbling laugh giving you goosebumps. “I told you I wanted you desperate.”

“Well, I’m there,” you giggled, the words almost getting caught in your throat. “So, for the love of all that is good in this world, make me come. Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Simultaneously, you jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist while he lifted you, effortlessly bringing you into the bedroom and placing you on the bed. Once all your clothes were removed, which happened rather unceremoniously, he crawled onto the bed and grabbed your thighs so that you were straddling his face. This wasn’t a position you were used to, but right now it didn’t matter. The second he licked up the length of your slit you groaned. 

“Ahhhhh.” The moan was shaky, almost a cry. A heady groan emanated from Spencer’s mouth, which rumbled against your sex. “Oh fuck, Spence.”

“You like?”

“Y-yes,” you choked. “Please…more.”

His arms tightened around your thighs, his muscles glistening with a sheen of sweat as his tongue delved in between your folds and inside you, deeper than his mouth had ever been.

It had been what, five minutes since he’d come home? Yup. But it didn’t matter, his tongue was relentless against your sex; your orgasm was already cresting and it wasn’t going to be fought off. Your body shook even more when his lip brushed up against a particularly sensitive part of you. 

Gasping, your body lurched forward, your hand steadying you position above him. As you started to cry out, you grabbed at your breasts and ran your hands over your stomach. Your body was on fire. “Come for me, Y/N,” he breathed. The next time he licked at your center, you groaned, your arousal soaking his eager mouth.

“Oh. My. God.” Your body trembled and you leaned back, removing yourself from above him and bending down to kiss him. “I’m so glad you’re home,” you laughed.

Falling to his side, he pulled you flush against him and chuckled into you ear, his laughter bringing goosebumps to your skin. “You don’t think I’m done yet, right?”


End file.
